


Gorzki smak zwycięstwa

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dead Harry, Drugs, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Overdosing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasy po wojnie są trudne. Jedni potrafią się w nich odnaleźć inni nie, a każdy stara się radzić sobie z nimi na swój sposób. Harry Potter też znalazł sobie taki sposób. I nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorzki smak zwycięstwa

_\- Wrócisz? - zapytał, spoglądając na niego._

_\- Tak – odpowiedział, odwrócił się i odszedł._

 

Wojna się skończyła, a razem z nią zanikł podział na nas - czarodziejów i was - mugoli. Arystokracja, chociaż wciąż nie była przekonana, że to właściwe rozwiązanie dowiedziała się, że mugole również mieli w swojej historii kogoś, kto tylko jedną rasę uważał za właściwą i panującą. Nazywali go Hitlerem. W konsekwencji jego czynów rozpętała się długa i bezsensowna wojna, która pochłonęła mnóstwo ofiar, najczęściej tych najbardziej niewinnych. Nikogo więc nie powinien dziwić widok stojącego przed jedną z kamienic, w mugolskiej części Londynu, mężczyzny. Draco Malfoy zadzierał głowę, patrząc na czwarte okno drugiego piętra. Nie był pewien, czy postąpił słusznie przychodząc tutaj. To nie pierwsze takie wezwanie i pewnie nie ostatnie. Różnica między tym a innymi poległa na tym, że informacja wypłynęła od pewnego staruszka, który z jego światem nie miał nic wspólnego. Zmarszczył nos, kiedy wiatr przywiał zapach rozkładającego się jedzenia i swąd palonej gumy, burząc mu przy okazji misternie ułożone włosy. Odgarnął jasne kosmyki z czoła i wyciągnął papierosa. Beznadziejny mugolski nałóg, który arystokracja jakoś nieświadomie przejęła i wdrożyła do swojego światka. Młodzi palili papierosy, starzy cygara i nawet nie przeszkadzało im, że to nie ich wynalazek. Zaciągnął się i zamyślił. Minęło pięć lat, pięć lat bezowocnych poszukiwań i strachu. Niektórzy stracili nadzieję; on nie chciał. Wierzył, że ten gdzieś tam jest. Śmiano się z niego, przecież świat jest wielki i przeszukanie go mogło zająć mu lata i niczego nie przynieść, ale on nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Zgniótł niedopałek i energicznym krokiem wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w zapuszczonym korytarzu, którego kąty witały go grzybem i pajęczynami. Z wielkiej mokrej plamy na suficie kapała woda, a na podłodze gdzieniegdzie leżały zdechłe szczury. Winda, co wcale nie zdziwiło Dracona, nie działała. Dotarcie na drugie piętro kosztowało go minięciem dwóch pijaków, psiej kupy i jakiegoś dziecka, które szczerzyło się do niego pozbawionym jedynkami uśmiechem. Drzwi przed jakimi stanął nie zawiodły swoim wyglądem reszty bloku. Dziewiątka, którą spokojnie można było uznać za szóstkę, gdyż zwisała smętnie na jednym gwoździu, pozbawiona była swojego dawnego, złotego koloru. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet zapukać.

\- Proszę wejść. - W drzwiach przywitał go sędziwy człowiek o kępce siwych włosów i sporych brakach w uzębieniu, który przesiąknięty był zapachem piżma.

\- Skąd pan wiedział, że to będę akurat ja? - Nie umiał powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania, podobnie jak od razu zlustrował wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Oklejone burą tapetą, w przerażająco stare wzorki, ściany z których ta w niektórych miejscach już odpadała. Kanapa z której wychodziły sprężyny i kilka obrazów przedstawiających sceny bitewne.

\- Wyróżnia się pan – zauważył. - Nikt tutaj nie nosi długich czarnych płaszczy, rękawiczek i świecących czarnych butów.

Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Staruszek okazał się spostrzegawczy i całkiem wygadany. Jeśli jego informacje będą czegoś warte może wreszcie posunie się do przodu, nawet jeśli będzie to milimetrowy krok zawsze będzie jakiś. Na stole znalazł mugolską czystą i dwa kieliszki. To również wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Sięgnął po jeden, drugi wręczając swojemu towarzyszowi.

\- Skąd pan wie, że to ten którego szukam? - zapytał wychylając swój kieliszek.

\- Niewielu jest wariatów, którzy wycinają sobie błyskawice na czole. Imiona kochanek, róże, smoki tak, nawet blizny po cięciu również są całkiem naturalne ale nie tak pokraczne i nieprezycyzyjne cięcie jakie prezentuje się na czole pana przyjaciela.

\- To nie jest mój przyjaciel – odpowiedział niemal machinalnie.

Staruszek uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że już dorobił im odpowiednią historię. Obojętnie czego teraz by nie powiedział i jak bardzo wiarygodnym by to nie było, on i jego wyobrażenie będą prawdziwsze i celniejsze, może nawet okażą się słuszne.

\- Gdzie więc jest teraz? - zapytał by przerwać szaleńczą gonitwę myśli w głowie swojego rozmówcy. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się nawet poruszony. Po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się tym swoim bezzębnym uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, nie śledziłem go – odrzekł lekkim tonem całkowicie nie przejmując się zwężonymi oczami jasnowłosego.

\- Raczy pan żartować – wysyczał Draco przeszywając starszego mężczyznę wzrokiem i gdyby takowy mógł zabijać miałby pewność zbrodni doskonałej.

\- Nie, zresztą nie rozumiem pana gniewu. Powiedziałem tylko, że tu był, nie wspominałem jak długo i czy wciąż tutaj jest.

Staruszek zaczynał Dracona irytować i nie był to w żadnym wypadku korzystny obrót sytuacji. Ewidentnie nadużywający alkoholu mężczyzna przestawał być jakimkolwiek wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Tracił tutaj czas, który mógł wykorzystać na sprawdzenie innych możliwych tropów. Przeszył swojego rozmówcę wzrokiem.

\- Sądzę, że nie mamy już o czym ze sobą rozmawiać. - Wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał go głos mężczyzny wciąż tak samo spokojny, wręcz znudzony a nawet lekko rozbawiony.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie wiem gdzie jest a nie, że nie podejrzewam gdzie może być.

Draco warknął pod nosem i odwrócił się splatając dłonie na klatce piersiowej.

\- Proszę popytać w „Speed”.

Czekał, czy staruszek powie coś więcej, jednak tak się nie stało. Rzeczone „Speed” nic mu nie mówiło, co tak naprawdę stawiało go w punkcie wyjścia. Zawrzało w nim, niby był już tak blisko. Wiedział, że żyje, gdzie był i gdzie prawdopodobnie jest teraz, tylko miejsce w jakim się znajduje pozostawało dla niego zagadką. Dla Dracona Malfoy'a jednak nie ma zagadki nie do rozwiązania.

***

Hermiona opadła na fotel. Miała za sobą ciężki dyżur. Nie, żeby jakikolwiek w Św. Mungu należał do lekkich. Jason, jednak zdawał się być jednym z jej najtrudniejszych podopiecznych. Jedna z ostatnich ofiar Voldemorta, oszalał po długotrwałym stosowaniu na nim klątwy Imperius. Teraz wyobrażał sobie, że jest Czarnym Panem i torturuje samego siebie. Kochała to co robiła, poświęcała się temu jak to ona zwykła czynić ze wszystkim za co się zabierała. Były jednak takie dni kiedy wolałaby jakąś spokojną pracę jak najdalej od ludzi i ich krzywd. Od prawie dwóch lat dzień po dniu przyglądała się jakie są skutki wojny. Wygranej dla wszystkich i przegranej dla każdego człowieka który przebywał na oddziale zamkniętym, dla każdej rodziny, która straciła w niej ukochanego członka.

\- Trudny dzień kochanie?

W dziwach między salonem a sypialnią stał rudy, wysoki mężczyzna o piegowatej twarzy i ciepłym uśmiechu. Ron Weasley zmienił się, czas i wojna zahartowały go. Swój udział w tym miał niewątpliwie fakt zniknięcia jego najlepszego przyjaciela i odpowiedzialność jaka nagle spadła na jego barki. Poradził sobie z nią, założył rodzinę i pozwolił życiu pójść dalej. Musiał oderwać się od świata wojny, w którym to właśnie jego przyjaciel i rola jaką w niej pełnił była wyznacznikiem czynów jakie popełniał. Musiał zrozumieć, że teraz nie jest narzędziem w rękach wojny ale człowiekiem, który musi podporządkować sobie życie.

\- Jason – odpowiedziała a on zrozumiał. Kiedyś słowa były im niezbędne, teraz nawet gdy nie rozmawiali doskonale potrafili odgadnąć swoje myśli zawarte w półsłówkach i monosylabach. Ron postawił przed Hermioną kubek aromatycznej kawy i usiadł i fotelu naprzeciwko niej.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego kazałaś mi na niego czekać. Wciąż mu nie ufam.

\- Wiem. Zdążyłeś się już jednak przekonać, że zależy mu na tym równie mocno co nam, prawda?

Mężczyzna przeczesał włosy dłonią i pokręcił niepewnie głową. Nie potrafił od tak zaufać komuś z kim latami toczył wojnę, a kto nawet teraz nie zawsze potrafił być dla niego miły. Nie umiał pozbyć się wrażenia, że był zamieszany w zniknięcie jego przyjaciela jeśli nie osobiście to pośrednio chociażby jako informator, a poszukiwanie go to jedynie przykrywka.

\- Nasza córka mu ufa. - Wyrwany z zamyślenia spojrzał na kobietę i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Nasza córka zaufa każdemu, kto da jej lizaka.

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem. Ron nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo podobnym stał się do tego, komu tak bardzo nie ufał. Siedzieli w ciszy każde zatopione w swoich myślach. Ona myślała o przyszłości, o tym jak wielki zawód sprawi im nieodnalezienie go. Czy zwycięstwo wciąż będzie tak wspaniałe i ważne, dla świata czarodziejów, dla nich? Być może to zbyt wielka cena. W każdej wojnie kartą przetargową jest ludzkie życie, z tą tylko różnicą, że to życie wielu ludzi a nie jedno, poświęcone i rzucone na arenę i pożarcie przez wygłodniałe lwy. On myślał o przeszłości, o tym jak wspaniale było być dzieckiem. Nieświadomym i nie posiadającym wiedzy o tym co dobre a co złe. W ogóle, czym jest owo dobro i zło w obliczu sytuacji z jaką się zetknęli. Czy dobrem jest zwycięstwo okraszone śmiercią a złem jest porażka przypieczętowana życiem? Czy nie walczono o życie i dla życia a nie przeciwko życiu?

Każde z nich było tak pochłonięte własnymi myślami, że nie zwrócili uwagi na kominek, który rozbłysnął zielonym płomieniem za ich plecami. Wyłoniła się z niego postać ubrana w długą czarną szatę i ciemne buty. Jedynym jasnym elementem była przydługa grzywka wystająca spod kaptura.

\- Wujek – krzyknęła mała dziewczynka, która pojawiła się w drzwiach, zwracając tym samym uwagę na przybysza.

\- Łatwo was zaskoczyć – zauważył mężczyzna wykrzywiając wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu i biorąc małą na ręce. - I zabić.

\- Tylko tchórz celuje innym w plecy – odciął się rudowłosy.

\- Sugerujesz coś Weasley? - Draco uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

\- Panowie – przerwała Hermiona spoglądając wymownie to na jednego to na drugiego. Ron posłał kobiecie nieprzychylne spojrzenie, bo jej wtrącenie się sprawiło, że przegrał tą potyczkę słowną. Blondyn posadził małą na fotelu i zdjął szatę po czym przewiesił ją przez oparcie. Został w białej koszuli i czarnych spodniach ze srebrną sprzączką w kształcie węża, którego oczy były szmaragdowe.

\- Nie zaproponujecie gościowi nic do picia? - zapytała sadzając małą na swoich kolanach. Ta od razu zaczęła bawić się guzikiem od jego mankietu. Gdy już udało się jej go rozpiąć zaczęła podwijać rękaw okazując Mroczny Znak, symbol dawnej władzy Voldemorta nad jego posiadaczem. Ron wzdrygnął się odruchowo.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? - zapytała Hermiona stawiając przed nim kubek herbaty i wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Niewiele. Był w tamtej kamienicy, ale przybyłem zbyt późno by go zastać.

Kobieta zasępiła się, miała nadzieję, że ta informacja będzie przełomowa i wreszcie odnajdą Harry'ego. Jemu jednak zawsze udawało się umknąć przed nimi i zakopać jeszcze bardziej w świat, który oni znali coraz mniej i mimo iż sama wywodziła się z mugolskiej rodziny jej wiedza o nim nie była aż tak obszerna.

\- Coś jednak wiesz – zauważył Ron przeszywając Draco spojrzeniem. Czuł się zazdrosny o swoją córkę, która wyraźnie go uwielbiała i mimo iż jej wujkiem nie był tak go traktowała. Co gorsza on również nie miał problemów z adorowaniem jej. Dotychczasowe wyobrażenie Rona, że ex-ślizgon jest pozbawionym serca sukinsynem nagle legło w gruzach.

\- Owszem ponoć można go znaleźć w jakimś „Speed”, tylko nie mam pojęcia co to jest.

\- To klub nocny, tyko nie rozumiem co Harry miałby robić w takim miejscu – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- To do niego nie podobne – zauważył Ron.

\- Nie zapominaj Weasley... Ronaldzie, że my już nie wiemy kim jest teraz Harry i jak bardzo się zmienił – zauważył Draco.

Wszyscy umilkli. Ta prawda bolała, ale musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, że skoro oni się zmienili, on również musiał. Być może zmienił się bardziej niż oni, egzystował w końcu w świecie gdzie przestał być bohaterem i wypuszczono go na wolność.

***

Harry Potter wiódł nowe życie. Gdy tylko wypełnił powierzoną mu przez świat czarodziejów misję zniknął z niego. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego jak został przez nich potraktowany. Zrobili z niego wielkiego bohatera i wypchnęli na pierwszy front wojny. Jego, wtedy jeszcze dziecko, które łaknące kochających go ludzi chłonęło ich słowa i było przekonane, że są jedynymi właściwymi. Dlatego też, nie miał problemu z przyjęciem tego, że stał się tarczą. Wypchnięto to i kazano umrzeć za świat. Wykonał zadanie i uwolnił się ze złotej klatki w jakiej do tej pory był hodowany. Tak, hodowany, inaczej nie można było nazwać zabiegów Dumbledore'a. Uczył go, wybaczał mu, faworyzował. Wpajał w niego wiedzę, o tym kim jest i jakie są oczekiwania wobec niego. Teraz wyfrunął i zobaczył inny świat, ten który nie potrzebował jego poświęcenia, w którym sam może decydować o własnym losie. Wchodząc pierwszy raz do „Speed” był absolutnym nowicjuszem. Właśnie zmienił mieszkanie i pracę. Szukał wrażeń, przygód i znalazł je w nocnym klubie, podobnie zresztą jak nowych przyjaciół. Tą nowość pochłaniał z równą pasją co początkowe zauroczenie światem magii. Tak, Harry był osobą, którą ponosił temperament i namiętności. Jeśli kochał to całym sobą, jeśli wierzył to całym sercem, jeśli poświęcał się czemuś to z całkowitą pasją jaką posiadał, jeśli znienawidził to do końca życia.

\- Jack – skinął głową barmanowi i przerzucił na jego stronę wytarty pleckach.

Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową i przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Pamiętał go z pierwszej wizyty. Ciemnowłosy z rozświetlonymi, zielonymi oczami chłonął wszystko co widział. Patrzył na jego upadek, na środowisko w jakie się wdał, na pierwszy niuch, pierwszy joint. Z oczu znikał blask zastępowany głodem i potrzebą. Nawet gdyby teraz znalazł się ktokolwiek gotów mu pomóc, było już na to za późno.

Harry wypatrzył w tłumie ludzi twarz, której pożądał. Kojarzyła mu się ona z pieniędzmi a te z zaspokojeniem głodu narkotycznego. Przedarł się przez roztańczony na parkiecie tłum i pochylił nad siedzącym przy stoliku mężczyzną.

\- Ed – wymruczał mu do ucha i skubnął płatek.

Mężczyzna nazwany przez młodszego Ed, był tak naprawdę panem w średnim wieku, o włosach ni to blond ni rudy, nalanej twarzy i głupawym uśmieszku. Jedynie oczy w tym zestawie pozostawały bystre i sondujące. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, posadził na kolanach i obdarzył namiętnym pocałunkiem. Nowi patrzyli na nich z niesmakiem, bo co taki młody i nie ukrywajmy przystojny mężczyzna widzi w podstarzałym pedziu bez jakiegokolwiek uroku i klasy. Starzy wiedzieli, że Harry szukał pieniędzy. Dotarł do tego momentu w swoim narkomańskim życiu, kiedy drobne kradzieże nie wystarczają na pokrycie długów i bieżący towar jaki zaspokoi trawiący go głód, kiedy żaden znajomy narkoman nie odstąpi ani nie nie podzieli się swoją działką. On czuje, że z dnia na dzień potrzebuje więcej, wpada z ciągu w ciąg i dochodzi do takiego momentu, że nawet jego ciało traci dla niego wartość. Jeśli jest zdolne do zarabiana na towar, sprzedaje je, za każdą cenę i każdemu, kto chce za nie płacić. Wie doskonale, który z kręcących się po klubie mężczyzn będzie go akurat potrzebował. Ma swoich stałych i wciąż łapie nowych, bo każdy zaliczony i zadowolony mężczyzna to jedna działka więcej.

Przenoszą się na wyższe piętro klubu. Harry klęka przed siedzącym na łóżku mężczyzną i przyciąga jego twarz do kolejnego pocałunku. Rozpina drobne guziki jego koszuli i zsuwa ją z jego ramion. Błądzi dłońmi po odkrytym torsie, plecach. Zatacza okręgi wokół kręgosłupa przenosząc usta na szyję Edwarda. Słyszy jak mężczyzna zaczyna posapywać. W okolicy własnych żeber wyczuwa powoli rosnący członek i wie, że jeśli sprawi mu rozkosz dostanie solidną zapłatę i dziś nie będzie musiał tego więcej robić. To napędza go i dodaje mu animuszu. Pasek od spodni brzęczy cicho kiedy sprawne palce młodszego mężczyzny rozpinają go i po chwili uwalniają męskość starszego z okowów spodni. Nabrzmiałą i lekko pulsującą bierze do ust i ssie, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę ssie swoją zapłatę. Podniesiony do pionu i pchnięty na łóżku posłusznie rozkłada nogi. Z podświadomości wyłaniają się szare oczy i blond włosy. Umysł zapamiętał i wykreował iluzję prawdziwego aktu, dokonanego z połączenia pasji i nienawiści. Ich seks zawsze był walką o dominację i władzę. Głodne usta, niecierpliwe dłonie, podarte koszule, odpadające guziki, kiedy zrywało się je jednym ruchem, głębokie pchnięcia. Zapach rozgrzanego ciała, słony smak kochanka na jego ustach. Brakowało czasu a może bardziej cierpliwości. Szybko, szybciej. Więcej, mocniej. Krzyczy, ale niestety, nie jest to krzyk spełnienia.

***

Wchodzą do klubu pełni nadziei. Uderza w nich ogłuszająca muzyka a kiedy oczy przyzwyczajają się do półmroku dostrzegają przerażające wnętrze wypełnione plątaniną ocierających się o siebie ciał. Gdziekolwiek się nie obrócą, gdzie nie zajrzą widać pary, tria nawet tercety całkowicie nie przejmujące się publiką. Nie wiedzą od czego zacząć. Tak naprawdę nie wiedzą nawet kogo szukają. Pamiętają całkiem innego Harry'ego, ten który jest tutaj może być każdym mężczyzną. Ciemność skutecznie uniemożliwia im rozróżnienie go po bliźnie. Rozdzielają się i każde na własną rękę zagląda gdzie tylko może. Hermiona natyka się na prostytutkę, Ron na bójkę a Draco na kilka propozycji przejścia w ustronniejsze miejsce. Spotykają się przy barze.

\- Nie znajdziemy go tutaj – stwierdził Ron przywołując barmana gestem dłoni.

\- Nie możemy się poddać – zgromiła go Hermiona. - On tu jest, czuję to.

Draco milczał przyglądając się barmanowi. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie coś wiedział to właśnie on. Był w stanie upaść tak nisko by go uwodzić, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Musiał wiedzieć, że wyszedł z tego klubu zrobiwszy wszystko by dowiedzieć się i upewnić, że jest to fałszywy trop i jego tutaj nie ma. Przechylił się przez bar i zapytał.

\- Harry Potter? Chłopak z blizną.

Widział zaskoczenie barmana i wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Ten jednak został zawołany przez jakąś dziewczynę. Po chwili przed Draconem postawiona została szklaneczka szkockiej i anonsem, że to od tej szatynki na końcu baru. Draco zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi i odsunął trunek od siebie.

\- Harry Potter. - Jego głos był ponaglający i nieustępliwy.

Barman westchnął i skinął głową.

\- Bywa tutaj.

Ta odpowiedź nie wystarczyła Draconowi. Potrzebował więcej konkretów. Kiedy, jak często, z kim? Wyciągnął z kieszeni zmiętą studolarówkę i wysunął ją w stronę mężczyzny. Ten uniósł brew i dalej wycierał szklankę. Draco warknął sfrustrowany mnąc banknot jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy jest tu dzisiaj? - zapytał.

\- Jest pan jego nowym klientem? - Otrzymał w odpowiedzi pytanie, które zbiło go z tropu.

\- Jakim klientem?

Barman uśmiechnął się jednoznacznie, ale tego rodzaju uśmiech odczytać mógł jedynie, ktoś kto kiedykolwiek zakosztował innego mężczyzny. Draco usiadł z głupią miną.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? - naskoczyła na niego Hermiona.

Nie odpowiedział. Nie był w stanie. Nie spodziewał się spotkać świętoszkowatego Pottera, jednak nie był przygotowany na spotkanie z męską dziwką. Co popchnęło byłego Złotego Chłopca do czegoś takiego? Poczuł jak ktoś nim potrząsa.

\- Draco, co się dzieje? Draco! - Spojrzał na kobietę i zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

Odpowiedział, ale większe zainteresowanie w Hermionie wzbudził kobiecy krzyk dochodzący z okolicy toalet. Wstali i przedarli się przez tłum w tamtą stronę. Słyszeli szepty, kilka osób wymieniło imię Harry'ego. Draco pierwszy go ujrzał. Półsiedział oparty o muszlę klozetową, z strzykawką wbitą w żyłę. Na twarzy malował mu się błogi spokój.

\- Harry? - Został odepchnięty przez barmana, który podszedł do mężczyzny i potrząsnął nim. Bezwolne ciało przechyliło się na bok i uderzyło głową o ścianę kabiny.

\- Jest martwy. Przedawkował. - To było jedyne co powiedział odchodząc. Najwidoczniej sceny takie jak ta były tutaj na porządku dziennym. Kolejny narkoman zabity przez goniącą go potrzebę strzału. Draco poczuł jakby wrósł w ziemię. Szukał go tak długo i kiedy wreszcie znalazł, jest martwy. Już słyszał w swojej głowie ociekający ironią głos Severusa „Ideał sięgnął bruku” i to dosłownie. Sięgnął bruku i pozostał na nim. Powoli do mężczyzny docierała ta przerażająca prawda, że Potter tak naprawdę okazał się słaby i nieprzystosowany do życia. Chłonął jak gąbka każdy świat w jakim się znalazł. Najpierw dał zrobić z ciebie małego ofiarnika a później kiedy wreszcie odzyskał wolność oddał ją w posiadanie nałogu. Czarodzieje bardzo szybko zapomnieli o swoim bohaterze, skoro mogli wieść spokojne życie a nałóg bardzo szybko wziął go w posianie i przypominał o sobie kiedy tylko mógł. Usłyszał za sobą stłumiony krzyk, który później przerodził się w szloch. Widział jak Weasley przygarnia kobietę do siebie i tuli do swojego ramienia. Odwrócił się od widoku martwego ciała i zaczął przebijać przez tłum w stronę wyjścia.

\- A ty dokąd? - Usłyszał za sobą pytanie Weasley'a.

\- Wychodzę – spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Wrócisz?

Draconowi ta rozmowa bardzo przypominała inną jaką przeprowadził w swoim życiu. Tamta skończyła się latami niepewności i poszukiwań. Tym razem wiedział, że słowo jakie zaraz rzuci, jest puste i bezwartościowe.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Nie wrócił, już nigdy więcej.


End file.
